


Breakfast Banter

by MonkeyBard



Series: Silverfox Adventures 2.0 [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyBard/pseuds/MonkeyBard
Summary: Breakfast with Silverfox and Sable One.





	Breakfast Banter

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 18 July 2019  
> JWP #18: Also Appearing Tonight - Sherlock Holmes: Spotlight a side character or an OFC; have Holmes and/or Watson appear or be mentioned, but only briefly (less than a paragraph, or a few sentences).  
> A/N: I can’t seem to get through an episode of Silverfox without some level of profanity. He’s a foul-mouthed son of a bitch.

“Is Oracle currently storing data for something?”  
  
Lestrade poured himself a coffee, which Marquardson promptly took from him. He reached for a second mug and poured another. “No reason he should be. Why?”  
  
She shrugged, sitting at the table in their shared quarters and sipping the dark brew. “I passed him in the corridor outside the gym on my way back here and he was entirely close-mouthed.”  
  
“Just Oracle being Oracle, I expect.”  
  
“Hm,” she replied non-committally. “How’s your hand?”  
  
She’d fallen into the habit of asking after it first thing every morning. Today, he’d slept in while Sophie hit the gym, so this was their first opportunity of conversation.  
  
Greg set down the coffee pot and opened and closed the fingers on his recently burned hand, then flexed and extended the wrist a couple of times as he spoke. “Feels pretty good. I might even be able to talk Doc into letting me go without a fresh layer of bind this time.”  
  
She affected an astonished expression. “You’re actually going to your medical appointment without Doc having to call and remind you? Will wonders never cease?”  
  
He brought his coffee over and sat with her. “Yeah, yeah. I’ve got to play nice. I’ve a meeting with the Tops this afternoon. Want to look my best, on record and in the flesh,” he added sarcastically. He didn’t give a tiny-dicked damn how the Tops saw him, bloody pen pushers. He couldn’t imagine what they wanted with him.  
  
Life was relatively quiet on Edinburgh Base. Sometimes he felt it was too quiet. Not that he wanted another war. The last one had caused humanity incalculable losses. But he wasn’t sure what to do with himself in peace time. Doc had pegged it the other day when he’d said Greg was at loose ends.  
  
Greg was a solider through and through. He’d lived with war as long as he could remember. He could fly combat missions, take charge of an assault, or transport people and cargo safely through enemy territory. None of that was of use to him here and now.  
  
“Penny for them.” Sophie smiled at him, her voice gentle.  
  
“Just wondering what the Tops want with me.” Not entirely true, but generally accurate.  
  
“Maybe they want to promote you.”  
  
“Ha! That’s genuinely funny.”  
  
Her face went blank. “I have a wicked good sense of humour,” she deadpanned. Then she smiled again. “You hungry?”  
  
“Yeah.” He swallowed some coffee and leaned back in his chair. Glancing about as if food would miraculously appear from thin air, he asked, “What’s for breakfast around here?”  
  
“Dunno. It depends what you’re cooking.”  
  
He looked at her, knowing he was defeated before he even began. “To the Cantina?”  
  
“I think it best.”  
  
“You don’t want to take a shower first?”  
  
“It can wait until after we eat. Besides, I’m not the one who has to look good for the Tops.”  
  
“Or smell good, apparently.”  
  
“You’re such a shit!” laughed Sophie.  
  
Greg grinned. “I am. I really am. More coffee?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
He topped up their coffees and they headed out to find breakfast to go with them.


End file.
